Animal Kingdom
by Aerysa
Summary: In a dog eat dog world, the rule "survival of the fittest" always applies. The strong prey on the weak; the fast outrun the slow; the intelligent outsmart the unintelligent; the big outmuscle the small. Yet within the category of predators, each has their own style that matches their capabilities...
1. The Natural Environment

**Animal Kingdom**

_In a dog eat dog world, the rule "survival of the fittest" always applies. The strong prey on the weak; the fast outrun the slow; the intelligent outsmart the unintelligent; the big outmuscle the small. Yet within the category of predators, each has their own style that matches their capabilities..._

**Chapter 1 - The Natural Environment**

Approaching the tower that housed the Public Safety Bureau, Akane Tsunemori found that her steps gradually slowed to a halt. As she stood in front of her work building, she couldn't help but stop and stare; her gaze instinctively drawn to the height of it. She had chosen her career path on the basis of being the only candidate who qualified for the position. It made sense to her when she made her decision, but she had learned quickly that such naive thinking did not mesh well with her chosen profession.

Nothing she learned in school could have prepared her for the harsh realities she faced on a daily basis. Yet time had confirmed that she truly was qualified for the position. It had taken fast-paced on the job training and numerous occasions where she butt heads with her colleagues, but she had found a niche of her own within the team dynamics which came with the territory. Gradually, she had proven her worth, winning over her teammates one by one. Some she got along with better than others, but she could truthfully say that they all had accepted her.

Shaking herself from her inner contemplations, she promptly headed into the building. She wasn't sure what had triggered the sudden urge for reflection, but it was neither the time nor place to do so. This time was dedicated to her work as it was nearing the start of her evening shift. Ginoza was going to be annoyed with her if she showed up late, the most prickly of her colleagues, and unfortunately, her superior as well. The last thing she needed was to be reported as perpetually tardy, even if it wasn't true. She took her responsibilities very seriously.

Quickening her steps, she headed straight to the office of CID's Unit One. When she arrived, she was startled to find the place empty. Ginoza was nowhere to be found and missing with him were Shuusei and Yayoi, the two scheduled enforcers. Thinking they had been called out to an incident, she turned on her heels and headed to the analytical lab where Shion would be. It mustn't be anything major because she wasn't called for backup, but she would still like an update to stay abreast of the happenings under their jurisdiction.

The door to the lab quietly slid open. As she walked inside, she paused for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the lighting differences. It was perpetually dim in the lab, to accommodate the numerous computer screens that Shion used. When she moved deeper into the room, she was surprised that Shion was not around either. A small frown puckered her features briefly before she decided their analyst had stepped out momentarily for a quick bathroom break. That was the only explanation she could come up with.

Since she would have to wait, Akane decided to do so in comfort. There was no need for her to awkwardly stand around in the eerie silence. She never realized how big the room actually was; it was always as a team that they filled it. Slowly sitting down on the couch by Shion's workstation, she felt an unexpected shiver of nervousness run down her spine before she chided herself for being a complete ninny. She was at work in a secure building that she had grown accustomed to over the last several months. There was no reason for her to feel anxious just because there was no one else here. Shion would return at any moment.

As she leaned back, she covered a yawn. It was her first shift on the night rotation in a long time and her body had not quite adapted to the change in waking and sleeping hours. If she was on the day shift, which she had been for the last two weeks, she would be getting ready for bed right about now. Instead, she had to drag her sorry self to work so that Ginoza could go home and take a break. Swapping with their youngest enforcer and female enforcer were Masaoka and Kougami. Somehow they had been lumped as a group since day one, much to Shuusei's dismay.

Using this extra downtime to think about her work life, Akane realized that she liked working with her two enforcers. Kougami could be abrupt and say critical things that could be taken as insults, but he had always been there for her to chat with - especially when she struggled with work issues and the feelings they occasionally elicited. On the other hand, Masaoka had been tolerant and patient since the beginning. He was the one who had taught her how to use a dominator and advised her to forget everything she learned at school. It seemed such strange advice at the time, but she quickly learned why he would say such a thing.

Shion still had not returned and Akane glanced at the time on her wrist-com. It was already ten minutes after her shift had started. At the very least, she thought Ginoza would have contacted her regarding their situation since he was the stickler, but he didn't. For a moment, she contemplated if she should call him. The idea left her almost immediately after it was formed. He was certain to take it the wrong way when their relationship was lukewarm at best. Sighing softly, there was nothing she could do but wait. Even if Ginoza had gone out with his two enforcers, her own were bound to appear at any minute. When they didn't find her in the office, they would know to come to the lab.

_I'll just close my eyes for a minute,_ she thought to herself as she leaned back into the sofa.

She struggled against the weariness that suddenly flooded her in the face of slumber's temptation. Her head rolled to the side before she would startle awake with the reminder that she was on paying hours - her job was not to sleep. But try as she might, the lull of rest on a big, comfortable sofa was too much for her small, weary body to resist. Her eyes opened and then closed for the umpteenth time, before they finally remained closed. The young female inspector had fallen asleep.

Ten minutes later, unbeknownst to the vulnerable inspector, the door to the lab silently slid open...

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**AN**

Since this story is still work in progress, I hope this doesn't turn into a figurative "shot myself in the foot" moment... But since I was encouraged to share this, here it is! More details regarding the story to come with future updates. Until then, I'll leave you with this teaser opening!


	2. Playful Like an Otter

**Chapter 2 - Playful Like an Otter**

Enthusiastically heading into the crime lab, Shuusei had returned from a trip out with the grumpy Ginoza and stoic Yayoi. Though he was finished his shift, he wanted to chat with Akane before he headed to his room. She wasn't in the office when they returned, but the other two hadn't made any comments regarding her lack of presence. Yayoi calmly packed up her things while waiting for one of the other enforcers to arrive. As for their chilly team leader, he sat down at his desk to complete his report while waiting for his replacement to appear.

It was strange to Shuusei that neither of the two on-shift enforcers was present, along with their inspector. He didn't think that they would be called out to a situation so quickly when they barely started their watch. As a result, he decided to check the lab before he called it a night. At the very least, Shion would have an idea of where the three of them would be.

As he made his way into the room, he felt there was an eerie silence, noticing immediately that Shion was nowhere to be found. That fact was just as bizarre as the disappearance of the team's other half. His usual carefree grin was replaced by a slight frown, suddenly worried that something unexpected had happened.

With this thought in mind, he approached Shion's computer, thinking to check what she had last been looking into. As he did so, he suddenly felt the presence of a second person; a presence that had previously been well concealed. Turning around, his eyes caught sight of who it was. For a second, it stunned him until a slow, mischievous grin spread across his features. The very person he had been searching for had fallen asleep on the sofa, hidden from view because her relaxed state caused her to slide down and rest horizontally across the seating area.

Pausing for a moment, he took this time to stare at the female inspector, sound asleep and oblivious to his presence. Things had changed with her arrival, seemingly for the worse at the beginning. He could still remember the conversation he had with her when she first started – her worries about making the right career choice and what her options had been. Oh, how it had annoyed him; the one who was never given that luxury because the system had labeled him as a deviant at a tender young age.

Yet now, she had demonstrated her grit and dedication, surprising everyone. In fact, she seemed to handle many of the situations they encountered even better than the rest of them; despite the fact that she was the youngest and least experienced. For him, her presence had become a perk. Not only was she easy to get along with and his age, she was an attractive young woman. It was better than being stuck with another grouchy man like Ginoza - one of _him_ was more than enough.

Though he had been in the room for more than five minutes, Shion had still not returned. Realizing that this was a golden opportunity, Shuusei wasn't going to waste another second of it. This was his chance to monopolize the female inspector since there was no one around to stop him. Silently thanking his lucky stars, he approached the sofa, careful not to wake her. When he stood peering down at her, she was still asleep - clearly a deep sleeper.

Turning around so his back was towards the couch, he sat down languidly, keeping a slight distance from her. As he was fully seated, he gauged the situation anew, but she hadn't stirred. Still grinning to himself, he slowly shifted a little closer before reaching for her. Resting with her hands clasped beneath her head, he cautiously supported her head with one hand while the other was under her neck. As he raised it, he was surprised she didn't move, but he wasn't complaining. He managed to reposition her so she was napping on his thigh. Only then did she seem responsive, but solely to murmur softly in her sleep.

Gazing down at her, Shuusei enjoyed the view he had from this vantage point. With her features relaxed in slumber, she appeared even younger than she truly was. The nature of their work was typically detrimental to anyone's psycho-pass, but not hers. Her innate resilience was just one aspect that had surprised him. Even with several months of experience under her belt, she slept like one who was ignorant of the inner workings of their world. Despite knowing this about her, he felt a prick of irritation.

"Sleeping like a baby even when you're at work," he whispered, "and completely unaware that I'm here."

With his finger, he gently poked her cheek. It elicited a slight murmur, the only acknowledgement she provided. He poked her again. Once more, she supplied the same response, but didn't wake. The tremor of annoyance he felt earlier had already passed and he was vastly amused by her incoherent mumbles. No one else had ever seen her in such a vulnerable state and he hoped it would stay this way. Though she didn't realize it, she had wormed her way into his heart, occupying a special corner of it.

"If you're not careful, you could be attacked Akane-chan," he stated.

Despite his verbal warning, she wasn't listening, peacefully asleep with his leg as a pillow. Continuing to press his fingertips to her cheeks in a teasing manner, he finally changed tactics when it didn't wake her. Leaning in towards her, he gently blew into her eyes. It provided better results as her features puckered into a tiny frown before it cleared and she resumed her rest. Shuusei chuckled softly, enjoying this pleasant interlude. Being with her was infinitely better than spending any prolonged length of time with Ginoza. Blowing on her face once more, he also pressed his finger to her cheek with greater pressure.

"Akane-chan..." he greeted when she finally showed signs of waking.  
"Mm..."

She replied to the sound of her name, but didn't recall where she was. As she slowly opened her eyes, her environment was unfamiliar. She was definitely not at home because she wasn't alone - someone was mindlessly plucking at her hair. Turning over onto her back, she found herself staring at the cheerful expression of the tangerine-haired enforcer. Shocked that she had fallen sleep at work, she had been discovered by the youngest enforcer.

"Ne, Akane-chan... You do realize you're sleeping on the job, don't you?"  
"Yes, but I didn't mean to," she replied.

When she tried to rise, she was stopped by Shuusei applying light pressure to her shoulder. Though she tried to swat him away, not understanding why she was sleeping on him, he didn't allow her to move his hand. She frowned at him, but it wasn't enough to sway him. Rather, he grinned as he stared at her.

"What is it?" she inquired.  
"Bad behaviour must be punished. What would Gino say if he saw this?"  
"Well, he isn't the one who found me - you are. Now if you'll just let me get up, no one would be any wiser."

To this, he clucked his tongue and shook his head. His finger poked against her cheek playfully, his actions in contrast to the sudden solemn expression on his face. Akane didn't understand what the issue was or why he was taking it so seriously. He should be the first person to laugh this off. It wasn't recommended behaviour for the workplace, but it wasn't a mistake that required any sort of punishment - just a verbal warning since this was her first offence.

"That's not how it works," Shuusei replied. "It is my duty to report any issues I see to my team lead."  
"You would report me to Ginoza-san?!"  
"... I should, though... I could be persuaded otherwise," he stated with a quick grin.  
"I should have known... You would settle for blackmail, which is much worse than my mistake if you ask me," she grumbled.  
"Your decision?"  
"Oh fine," Akane acquiesced. "What would you want?"

At her agreement, Shuusei smiled at her happily and she couldn't help wondering what it was that he wanted. When he didn't say anything, she clarified that it had to be something within her capabilities of providing and nothing that would really get them in trouble. He promised she could fulfill his demands, and then poked her cheek one last time before asking her to sit up. After doing so, she turned so she sat facing him, not understanding his surprising secrecy.

Even as she provided him her full and undivided attention, he didn't speak. Instead, he reached out to ruffle her hair before subsequently straightening it for her. The Shuusei she knew was typically much more straight-forward than this. She asked him again, but he only grinned, to which she stated she wouldn't know what he demanded as payment if he didn't say it.

"To keep you prisoner here forever," he said jokingly, before pressing his hand over her eyes.  
"Shuusei," she complained. "Be serious. I need to get back to work."  
"Geez... So impatient! Fine..."

There were no appropriate words to express what he desired, so he just showed her. One hand still covering her eyes, his other one was resting on the sofa next to her. Leaning in towards her, he settled his lips against hers. She flinched from the contact and when she tried to pull away, he held her close with the hand originally on the sofa. With his abrupt movement, his balance was tipped and he ended up pushing her down onto the sofa. His arm slipped out from beneath her, his body weight enough to keep her pinned in place.

"You agreed," he accused softly.  
"... I..."  
"You can't back out now. Cheater," he said, pulling his hand away from her eyes.

When she looked up at him, she was surprised to find that he was utterly serious. Though his tone of voice was light, his eyes gazed at her with unexpected warmth. Waiting for her reply, Akane felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as he shifted above her into a comfortable position, resting more fully on top of her. He braced his weight with his elbows on both sides of her head, his propped up on his hands. He didn't try to kiss her again without her permission.

"I'm quite comfortable this way," he said lazily, "and I'm not leaving without my kiss. You do realize that I'm off shift now, right? Shion is conveniently MIA as well."

Seeing no way out of this, Akane finally sighed and agreed. It was just a kiss. Her initial reaction was mostly due to the surprise of his actions and not any particular dislike directed at him. Even though she accepted his demand, he didn't act immediately - at least not for the actual kiss. He remained where he was, his fingers finding its way to her lips. They brushed lightly across the upper one and then the lower one before he eventually chuckled. Not only could she hear his amusement, she could feel it - the gentle tremors of his body along hers as he laughed.

"You don't have to look so pitiful," he said, amused. "It's supposed to be pleasurable and I do have some experience."

Since she didn't reply, he just smiled before he leaned in towards her. He took his time, partially to tease her, but also to savour the situation he now found himself in. He stared into her eyes as he lowered his lips towards hers, and she managed to maintain some eye contact before her eyes finally fluttered closed. Lightly, he applied pressure on her lips and this time, she didn't pull away - not that there was anywhere for her to go.

When she showed no response, he languidly grazed his lips gently back and forth along hers, trying to find what worked for her. A quick peck, like their first one, could be considered a kiss, but she had not countered his request with that observation. As a result, it was up to him to decide when his remuneration was paid in full; he wasn't going to be satisfied until she responded as kissing was meant to be an activity with participation from both parties.

There was no reaction to his tender attentions and he used that as a means to test the waters. He didn't want to come on too strong and to him, any kiss with Akane was still a kiss with Akane. Using the tip of his tongue, he traced the outline of her lips before he pulled away slightly and let out a small puff of air. The temperature difference between her warm, moist lips and his cool, soft breath caused a shiver to go down her spine. Feeling her response to his teasing, Shuusei smiled as he dropped a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, a reward for her honest reaction.

When he stopped kissing her, Akane gradually opened her eyes, thinking he was done. He watched her with a tender expression on his face that she had never seen before. Neither of them spoke. Instead, Shuusei guided her hands which had been resting by her side, and placed them around his neck. She didn't pull them away, even though she hadn't put them there deliberately. She thought she detected a smirk playing around the corner of his lips, but she wasn't given time to contemplate on its potential meaning.

As Shuusei cupped her face between both hands, he sought her lips once more and Akane closed her eyes in response as it seemed most natural that way. It was an open-mouthed kiss and her own mouth opened to his invitation; whether she was trying to protest or truly answering his actions, he didn't know, but neither did he care. She sensed a hint of ardor that wasn't present the time before; surprised by the depth of emotions he kept hidden beneath the facade of his sunny smile. Then she realized that she wouldn't have noticed anyways as she was completely oblivious to this type of thing.

Slowly growing accustomed to his instructions, her arms tightened around him of their own accord, pulling him closer. Unexpectedly, his tongue touched her lower lip before it was drawn between his. A slight gasp escaped when she felt his teeth gently press into it, before he applied pressure by sucking on it. Just when she thought she knew what he was doing, he would go and do something else completely different. It was her first real kiss and she didn't know what would happen next, but she agreed with his earlier statement - it was pleasurable.

They continued to kiss for a few moments more, Shuusei's playful style a match to his mischievous personality. She never would have thought so, but the way someone kissed reflected a lot about the person as an individual. Sometimes, he would show a passionate side which was then replaced by gentle teasing or tender sweetness. She couldn't help wondering how much she really knew him when she had yet to take the time to understand him on a core fundamental level.

Eventually, he pulled away from her reluctantly with a prolonged groan. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but show her confusion on her face. He smiled as he propped his head on his hand, just gazing at her. Though he didn't want to be, he was finished with her. If he didn't stop now, he was never going to. When he finally extracted a response from her, it had been his own downfall.

His original request for the kiss was only to tease her, though he really did want to - he had been unprepared for how she would handle it. Like everything else, she tackled it with seriousness and open-mindedness. Her innocent response to his advances was sweet torture, and it was difficult to force himself to stop. Some men preferred that their partner had experience, but he wasn't one of them. He didn't want a woman who could fake her responses just to stroke his ego. He rather teach her himself, knowing she was untouched by another man, and experience her honest reactions.

"Shuusei?" she finally questioned.  
"Ugh... You'll be the death of me," he answered. "You should go back. I'm surprised no one has come in search of you yet."  
"... Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, you did everything too right," he stated. "I should go."

Despite his words, he took his time in getting up, relishing her close proximity. Though she had shown adversities to his request at the beginning, she now seemed quite comfortable with him lying on top of her. When he was sitting, he held out his hand to help her up. Easily taking hold if it, she seemed her normal self beyond her swollen lips and the faintest redness to her cheeks. Grinning at her, she returned the smile.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.  
"... Okay," she replied slowly.

Knowing he had confused her, he had never meant to reveal the depth of his emotions for her. Instead, he had chosen to play it off as a joke because he knew there was nothing they could do about it. A relationship between an inspector and her enforcer would be taboo. Not to mention, she never showed any of that particular interest in him, more dedicated to her job. As she glanced at him with distress, he felt guilty, but there was nothing he could do to rewind the hands of time. Neither could he apologize because he wasn't the least bit sorry and he knew he would do it again if he could.

"Don't look at me like that," he said gently. "It was a joke."

She looked even worse after he said that as he knew his words would hurt her, but the sting would ease away with time. If anything, the person he was hurting the most was himself. Even so, it was a conscious decision he made - he rather be the one in pain. Resting his hand on her head momentarily, he finally smoothed her rumpled hair. Before rising from his seat, he pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, the only form of apology he could offer.

"The others are waiting for you," he reminded her, once again smiling as he normally did.  
"Mm..."

Then with that, he scampered out of the room and Akane could only watch as he walked away. When he was gone, she slowly sat properly, a mindless action as she tried to understand what just happened. Like usual, Shuusei had been teasing and light-hearted when he requested the kiss... Yet when they actually did, she thought there was something deeper to it than just a fleeting whimsy. But when he pulled away, he was back to his normal self of offhanded comments and easy-going smiles. Sighing softly, she touched her fingers to her lips; she could still feel the warmth of his kiss.

She thought of speaking to him about it, but sighed once more. He already pointed out that she was supposed to be at work; she should head back to the office. Even if she tried to probe him for answers, she had the feeling that he would brush her off. Clearly he didn't feel like sharing his thoughts with her and there was nothing she could do to force him. Seeing no other choice in the matter, Akane finally smiled to herself as she tucked away the memory of her first kiss. Regardless of what anyone said, Shuusei included, no one could take that away from her. With that thought in mind, she exited the lab and headed back to the office.

* * *

**AN**

And sooo... Our first person appears! XD Basically, this is what I call a "scenario" story. The first chapter serves as the introduction for each subsequent chapter. Following this one, a different person will appear at the door and the interactions between them will depend on who shows up. (Ideally reads ch 1 - ch 2, ch 1 - ch 3, etc. Does that make sense?)

I did put some thought into the chapter orders and the title of the chapter is representative of who shows up. If you can't figure it out, it's right in the first paragraph.

This is my second time writing a story like this, so if "fanservice" was a genre in and of itself, this story would be one of them. That said, you know your characters. If there are certain pairings/scenarios that you're uncomfortable with, use your own discretion while reading! That is all I'm going to say. You have been warned.


	3. Powerful Like a Tiger

**Chapter 3 - Powerful Like a Tiger**

As the door quietly slid open, Tomomi stepped across the threshold and entered the dimly lit lab. Arriving at the office the same time as the dark-haired enforcer, they discovered that their inspector was not present. Immediately, they assumed that she would be in the lab. Luckily, Kougami had entered the room first, allowing him to outmaneuver the man. He was closer to the door and they didn't need two people to check. As he left the office, Yayoi and Shuusei headed out with him, leaving Kougami with their male inspector who was still working on a report.

Approaching Shion's workspace, he frowned because she was nowhere to be found. Even so, his eyes caught sight of a small head resting against the couch - Akane. He knew she would be here, even if he couldn't figure out where their analyst had disappeared to. About to call out to his inspector, he suddenly stopped, changing his mind. She wouldn't have heard his entry and he didn't want to startle her.

Stopping near the couch, he glanced down at her and was surprised to find that she was actually fast asleep. It wasn't like her to sleep on the job and he couldn't imagine Shion condoning such actions if she were present, which meant Shion was already away when Akane first arrived. Though she griped about the amount of work that was placed on her shoulders, Shion was still a diligent worker and expected everyone else to carry their own weigh.

Watching as she slumbered peacefully, Tomomi was conflicted by the options for his subsequent action. He should wake her, but he felt reluctant to do so. If she was truly as tired as she seemed, then he wanted to make sure she received the rest she needed. It was their first night on a shift change and she wasn't accustomed to it yet. For him, it wasn't a bother because he found he didn't need as much rest as he used to. With age, his sleep pattern had become erratic and because of it, he was capable of sleeping at any time and almost anywhere; ultimately he preferred his bed, but he would take whatever he could get.

Unable to make a decision, he noticed that her head began tilting to one side. It started from the top down as her entire body slid sideways. She would only land on the sofa, but his body moved of its own accord to stop her descent. In one fluid motion, he had leapt to the couch and scooped her into his arms. Considering how harmless her situation had been, it seemed an exaggerated response on his part. Yet now that he had done so, there was nothing he could do. In that sense, he had made his decision - he would let her continue to slumber until something required their attention, or she had received enough rest and woke on her own.

He should have placed her back on the sofa, but now that he was holding her, he found he didn't want to. Rather, he sat down himself and carefully settled her on his lap where her head rested against his shoulder. As he listened to her soft, even breathing, he smiled to himself. In her sleeping state, she seemed as fragile as she appeared, but he knew better. The girl had guts, willing to take whatever risk was necessary to get the job done - even if it put her in a tight situation. She regularly stood up for herself against his uptight son where a lesser person might quake from his intimidating stare and harsh tone of voice. All in all, he was both impressed and pleased with their new inspector.

Unexpectedly, he heard her murmuring in her sleep and he stiffened, never imagining what she might think when she found herself sleeping within his embrace. At that thought, rather than loosening his hold on her, his response was the exact opposite. His right arm served as the support for her back and his hand curled around her waist to rest against her abdomen. His mechanical arm had been lying by his side on the sofa, but he brought it up and wrapped that around her tiny body as well. He had done nothing wrong; there was no reason for him to feel guilty.

Relaxing his body, he felt her shift against him to find a more comfortable position, her head resting along his collarbone. She didn't seem inclined to wake anytime soon which was completely acceptable to him. Though his behaviour may seem strange, he didn't question his actions as they had been made on gut instinct. Since long ago, first as a detective and further solidifying that practice as an enforcer, he learned to follow his impulses. He didn't have to know an exact reason for something prior to acting as long as his intuition was guiding him.

Suddenly smirking, he was relieved that he had been the one to come in search of her instead of Kougami. The man was good at what he did, but he couldn't always be trusted; at least he felt that way regarding his relationship with Akane. Shinya was always the one she went to first for advice and that annoyed him. Feeling piqued, he subconsciously tightened his hold on his inspector, only reining in his strength when he heard her sigh.

As a member of their three-person team, he was usually the one left out. Sure, he tried to keep himself out of trouble as much as possible and acted only where necessary, but it seemed like Kougami was the one who always took the final action. Inwardly grumbling to himself, he couldn't help it when he was already beyond the prime of his life physically. Even so, he was still mentally sharp, if not sharper than his younger counterpart. After all, wisdom was something that came with age. But did she ever seek him out if Kougami was available...?

Letting out a huff of air, it mussed her bangs and he tilted his head so he could gaze down at her. Grinning, he tried to envision what Akane's reaction would be when she woke up. He couldn't recall a moment where she had been flustered so he couldn't imagine that. Would she be upset, especially because he didn't wake her? If so, he didn't mind that; it would be better than her unusual calm. Whatever it was going to be, he was going to wait contentedly as this was his opportunity to claim her attention.

* * *

Releasing a yawn, Akane felt the iron chains of slumber slowly loosening its hold on her. Mostly because she felt uncomfortably warm, she shifted, trying to break free from the heat. As she struggled, she could feel something holding her captive; something wrapped around her back and her torso. Her arms were pinned to her side. Still clouded with sleep, the vision of her eyes was blurry and she couldn't even rub away the weariness. As she moved her head around, she bumped it against something pointed and hard.

"Awake now?" she heard a voice ask from above her head.

Blinking her eyes to refocus them, she tilted her head back to find herself staring up at Masaoka. For reasons unknown, she had been resting against his chest as she sat snugly on his lap. That was when she realized that it was his arms around her which held her hostage. It was also the reason why she felt overheated; his body warmth seeping into her. Though she was awake, he made no indication that he was going to release her. Fighting to break free from his hold, it was a futile act that only served to make her sweaty from the wasted effort.

"Masaoka-san, you can let go of me now."  
"No," he said in reply.  
"No?"  
"I'm quite comfortable where I am," he stated simply.  
"That's not the point," she argued. "I'm quite warm now and I would like to cool off. Also, we should be working. Kougami-san must be waiting for us."

Not only did she show no response to their current situation, she had to go and mention that name. While she slept, he had the opportunity to analyze the situation and came to a conclusion on what the issue was. As childish as it seemed, the obvious answer was jealousy. Just like Shuusei felt that way regarding the fact that they were teamed up with her, he felt that way in response to her transparent favouritism of Shinya. He did not have to be the first thing she mentioned.

He wanted Akane to trust him and rely on him in the same fashion. This was his chance to monopolize her attention since his rival wasn't around; he was not about to relinquish it. Tomomi fanned out the fingers of the hand on her belly, increasing their intimate contact. When she was about to say more, he pressed his metallic fingertip to her lips to silence her. There was no doubt in his mind that it related to work somehow and he didn't care to hear it.

Akane frowned as her enforcer was behaving strangely. It was already irresponsible that she had slept on the job for an indeterminate length of time. Now he wouldn't release her when they needed to get to work. He still didn't explain how she had come to be sleeping on him. Since she couldn't use her arms which were restricted by his arm around her, she struggled for freedom with her feet. Pushing against the sofa, that attempt was equally unsuccessful. The softness of the cushion did not provide good leverage. At the same time, he already predicted her next move. His free arm wrapped around her legs to control her movements. Perhaps it was perverse, but the more she struggled against him , the more determined he was to hold her hostage. If he let her loose, she would immediately rush back to his side.

"Masaoka-san, let me go right now!" she exclaimed.  
"I would prefer it if you just called me Tomomi," he said, ignoring her request.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words before she blinked a few times. The informal use of his given name implied a certain closeness to their relationship. Since he was older than her, it was only proper that she addressed him with formality. The only person on the team who she had dropped formalities with was Shuusei because he himself had done so with her; also because he was only one year her senior.

"I will not," she answered firmly. "It would not be appropriate."  
"Even if I have given my permission?"  
"No, it just isn't right."  
"You call Shuusei by name," he pointed out.  
"He took it upon himself to use mine."  
"So if I also call you Akane-chan rather than Ojou-chan, you'll do the same?"  
"... That's not the point."  
"It is very much so the point."

With that, he said no more as he gazed into the distance, leaving Akane to feel confused by his cryptic behaviour. Only when they stopped arguing did she realize that his hand was pressed against her stomach. His fingers would repeatedly tighten before they relaxed, creating a ticklish sensation. Thinking she had a chance to break free now that he had loosened his hold, she put all her effort into kicking free. Unfortunately, his reflexes were faster and he once again stopped her.

"Tsk, I don't think so," he said as he turned to look into her eyes. "That's the problem then isn't it?"  
"Huh?"  
"If I rewound time so I was his age, you wouldn't even be born yet. You refuse to use my name even when I said it was fine. The only thing left to do is convince you. I won't let you go until you do," he warned.  
"W-What?"

Before she understood what he meant, he had lifted her while standing and resettled himself. He sat down diagonally where one leg was propped up on the sofa, hers pinned beneath it, ultimately freeing his hand. The one on her torso stayed exactly where it had been the entire time. When he stared into her eyes, she could see that he was utterly serious; she just didn't know what he would do.

She quickly found out when he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping it up towards him. His lips came down on hers and when she tried to pull away, the arm around her waist loosened its hold, travelling to her back. Pressing her body into his, he was going to carry out exactly what he said he would. Unless she willingly called him by name, he was going to enjoy every moment of this. Her arms pushed against his chest, but she was no match for him in strength; his one arm had the same amount of power as all of her combined.

Pulling away from her with lingering reluctance, he gazed at her to determine her resolve. She could give up and submit to his wish or she could continue to resist. Personally, he hoped she challenged him a little while longer. He was a world-weary man to which she was that fresh breath of air; her defiance his reason for holding her in captivity and his excuse to partake of her honeyed sweetness. She was his and his alone.

"Ma..."

With a smirk, he silenced her, not wanting to hear the rest of it. He should have known she wouldn't give in so easily. She repeatedly opposed Nobuchika when she felt a situation or decision wasn't right. It wouldn't be any different with him, except he wasn't his son. In a battle of wills, he wasn't going to lose to Akane. It was time to stake his claim.

He probed at her lips with his tongue, trying to gain access. She resisted. Even so, she was inexperienced in the art of kissing, forgetting to breathe in her struggles. Her lips instinctively parted for a gasp of air and Tomomi took the opportunity he was provided. Plunging his tongue into the warm, moist cavity of her mouth, he touched it against hers, causing her to flinch at the unfamiliar sensation. She pushed back as her form of retaliation, not realizing it only served to inflame his ardor.

His fingers buried into her hair, angling her head for better contact. Teasing her, he brushed the tip of his tongue along the side of hers and pulled away. When she followed his movement, he captured her tongue between his teeth, grazing it lightly before he released her. Then he focused his attention on her lips, drawing the lower one between his to suck gently.

He was doing strange things to her that she had never experienced before; creating sensations within her that she had never experienced before. Though she had tried to resist him, she found her strength being drained away with every taunt, every tease. If it wasn't for his arm around her waist, she was certain she would have collapsed into a puddle of nothingness. It took everything out of her to cling to him, her fingers clutching at the lapel of his suit.

Eventually, he broke contact to groan against her lips and they both fought to draw air into their lungs with ragged breaths. Their current positioning was a hindrance to their situation.

He slid his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. As he stared into her eyes, he lifted her and repositioned her so she was straddling his body. Caressing her through her clothes, his hands cupped her cute little derrière to draw her closer. As he did, her knees bumped against the sofa; her skirt hiking up around her hips. She has no choice but to rest her arms on his shoulders for balance, a blush colouring her cheeks. They were so close her breasts pressed up against his firm, brawny chest and something hard prodded her from below.

The sound of his chuckle rumbled in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She had no idea how delectably delightful she was; only now showing any awareness regarding their intimate encounter. He resumed what he started, leaning in as he gentled his kiss. He knew he should stop but he wasn't able to; he wanted this to last a little while longer.

Seduced by the feathering touch of his lips, Akane sighed softly as her arms slipped around his neck. His kiss caressed the corner of her mouth before he sought the graceful line of her jaw, marking a delicate path towards her ear. When his lips brushed against it, the tickling of his warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Ojou-chan," he whispered huskily before giving her earlobe a playful nibble.  
"Mm...?"  
"Are you going to use my name?"  
"... Eh?" she replied, incapable of comprehending his question.  
"Did you really forget or did you just want more?"

When he pulled away to glance at her, her eyes were half closed and her lips were pouty red from his kisses. As she opened them to look at him, her gaze was unfocused. Grinning to himself, he was satisfied with that answer. If he teased her much longer, he was going to tempt himself beyond a place of no return and he knew this was the end of their sweet interlude. Leaning back against the sofa, he freed his right hand to straighten out her hair, indulging in the caress of its silky smoothness.

"My name."

She shook her head in response, not understanding what he was talking about. He purposely mistook it as the response to his request though he knew it wasn't. Lazily stroking his hand up and down her back, they remained in silence; Akane still confused about the situation while Tomomi's thoughts had been drawn inwards. He couldn't help but be amazed that such a dainty woman could invoke such strength of emotion; emotions he thought he had relinquished with his acceptance of his position of enforcer.

"Tomomi," he finally said, drawing their attention back to the issue. "I think we've now reached a point where it's acceptable for you to use it?"

At the reminder of what just transpired between them, a blossom of colour infused her cheeks as she was still clinging to him; her arms wrapped around his neck while her body was flattened against his. She had completely forgotten about the conversation that had led to this point. The tender warmth of his touch along her back had been, and still was mesmerizing - reminiscent of the man she knew.

"... Tomomi," she whispered shyly.

It felt strange on her lips, but she supposed she could grow accustomed to it when she saw the smile that graced his lips; his entire face lighting up with pleasure. As he had accomplished what had been his original goal, he slowly released her. With his hands at her waist, he lifted her off of him and planted her feet on the ground in front of him. The blood rushed to her legs and she wobbled to and fro before they gave out. He was instantly concerned that he had taken his selfishness too far.

"Ojou-chan..."  
"I'll be okay," she murmured.  
"... Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. We should get back to work, Mas... Tomomi-san," she corrected.

He preferred the sound of it without the honorific as she had said it the first time, but he accepted it. Standing, he held his hand out to help her up. After giving her a gentle tug and steadying her, he immediately released her hand. While her innate sense of calm had once again reasserted itself, the same could not be said for him. His hormones still raged within his system, like any healthy person's should. It really was astounding that she seemingly could turn off her emotions with the flip of a switch. Just minutes ago, she was like putty in his hands and now she was back in full out work mode.

"Coming?" she questioned when she noticed he wasn't with her.  
"... Yes, of course," he answered, the only response he could give.

* * *

**AN**

... I guess stuff that might disturb you doesn't feel so disturbing after you write about it... Lol! For obvious reasons, I was questioning where to go with this pairing, yet it turned out to be more heated of an encounter than the previous chapter. And while I still don't particularly care for it, especially in a canon setting, it's not quite so "eek!" of a scenario anymore.

Hopefully the ending didn't seem too anti-climatic though.


	4. Stealthy Like a Leopard

**Chapter 4 - Stealthy Like a Leopard**

Making her way back to the lab, Shion yawned as the door opened. She rolled her shoulders to loosen the knots that had formed from the long hours spent at work. Then she placed one hand on her back, behind her head, before giving it a good stretch. Repeating the process with the other arm, she wandered lethargically towards her computer. She was tired from all the work that had been piled on her shoulders. About to sit down, she finally realized there was someone else in the room.

Glancing at the sofa, her eyebrow twitched at the sight of their female inspector, fast asleep. Here she was working long hours, day in and day out, and Akane had the audacity to sleep on the job? A twinge of annoyance pierced her. The girl had just started her shift; she should be bright-eyed, alert and ready for anything. Shion paused for a moment of thought before a devious smile formed on her lips. There was one way to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

Despite the typical provocative nature of her shirt's neckline, she purposely tugged it lower. Approaching the sofa, she gingerly seated herself beside the girl who continued to slumber, completely unaware that she had company. This only worked if Akane were to remain asleep until the perfect moment. Her act of sitting down created a slight dip in the seat cushion and the sleeping girl's body tilted towards her companion. Shion angled herself so she was facing Akane, positioned to stop her gradual descent down the back of the sofa. She stopped sliding when her head landed on Shion's chest.

"What's wrong, Akane-chan?" Shion questioned as she gathered her against her generous bosom.

"Mm..."

Rather than giving a verbal reply, she sighed softly as she nestled her head against the cushiony softness of Shion's breasts, causing the woman to grin. Cupping the back of Akane's head as she pressed her in more closely, Shion ran her fingers lightly up and down her back. Who could blame her for taking advantage of the situation? Akane should know better than to sleep in such a public place, if she didn't want to be attacked. It wasn't like Yayoi would say anything when she found out. It was hardly cheating if she was having a little fun at the girl's expense. Not to mention, she would think twice the next time she was tempted to sleep in her lab - punishment for Akane, but all pleasure for her.

"Akane-chan..." she coaxed.

"Mm... Five more minutes," she mumbled, her lips brushing against her skin as she spoke.

As if to emphasize her point, Akane wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tight, clearly mistaking her for a pillow - which was her intention in the first place. Allowing her to resettle herself, Shion waited for a minute before she attempted to wake her; this time with a little more persuasion since this was the exact situation she had been hoping for. The strokes of her hand along her back were done with increased pressure.

"Akane-chan, wake up," she said.

Sighing once more, this time it was a sound of dissatisfaction. Akane buried her face against her chest for a moment before she groggily pulled away to address the voice that was coming at her from above her head. Her eyes blinked several times, her vision out of focus. Then she yawned before she rested her head again, not ready to wake just yet. The drowsiness had not left her.

"Not yet..." she murmured.  
"Come now. Be a good girl and tell big sister Shion what the issue is."  
"... Hm?"

Something finally registered in her mind as she slowly peeled her face away from the other woman's chest to glance up at her. Another yawn escaped her lips as she blinked up at her, still not realizing that she was shamelessly sleeping all over her analyst. Shion grinned to herself as she waited for the girl to respond to the situation. Akane wasn't her usual type, but she would be a fun play toy to keep on the side - not that the girl swung that way, which was what made this scenario that much more delicious.

"... Karanomori-san?"  
"Shion is just fine, especially when you're like this. What's wrong?" she questioned, as she pressed Akane's head against her bosom. "Sleepy?"  
"Mm... A little. I'm still not used to doing night shift."

It was strange to find herself snuggled up against Shion, a situation she had no recollection of. She remembered waiting for her return, seating herself on the couch. Despite the lie she had told herself, of only closing her eyes for a minute, there was no doubt in her mind that she had fallen asleep afterwards. Yet Shion was never in the picture because she wouldn't do such a thing if she had been around. So why was it that she was clinging on to the woman like she was her personal pillow?

Trying to pull away, she couldn't as Shion's one hand was holding her face against her breasts while her other was wrapped tightly around her waist. She couldn't move. Not to mention, her own arms were wrapped around the woman's waist as well. Releasing her hold on Karanomori, she tried to move away but she wasn't given that freedom.

"Poor dear," Shion murmured. "I have just the thing that will help you wake up."  
"You do?"  
"Of course. I'm a physician, aren't I?"

Akane nodded in reply since it was true. Even so, considering the fact that she was a latent criminal, she was positive that she wasn't a practicing physician. They had taken her in because they wanted to make use of her knowledge while solving cases. Her practice had become autopsies on victims, rather than diagnosing live patients. Then again, it wasn't like she would forget what she learned when she was active in her field.

"What is it?" Akane asked.  
"Something that works like a charm, but... It's pretty potent. Are you sure you want it?"  
"If it'll help me wake up..."

Expecting Shion to write up a slip that she could take down to the nurses' station, she was confused when the older lady cupped her hand around her cheek. She smiled at her so Akane smiled back. Before she realized what happened, she found her lips being crushed by Shion's. It felt like a bolt of electricity had arced through her body before she started struggling, trying to get away from her. She couldn't since Shion had one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her captive.

The situation seemed to be growing more intense as she tried to fight for freedom. No matter how she twisted or turned, neither her hand nor her lips budged. To make matters worse, she tried to verbally protest which only allowed Shion to thrust her tongue inside. It was such an uncomfortable feeling that she couldn't escape from. Even as she pushed against Shion's shoulders, she paid no attention to her protests. Her tongue continued to taunt her, occupying space within her mouth.

When she finally could take no more, Shion was pulling away from her, her lips slowly, languidly released from their captivity. Immediately pushing away from her, Akane's violent reaction was met with no resistance. She scrambled away from her analyst with a look of utter horror on her face.

"Y - You... Did t - that!"  
"Yes?" Shion questioned calmly.  
"You were thrusting your tongue down my throat!" she accused.  
"I was kissing you," corrected Shion, "and it wouldn't have felt that way if you stopped wriggling around. We could try this again if you wish."  
"No thank you!" Akane retorted, still staring at her with a horror-stricken expression on her face.

Licking her lips like she was savouring the lingering taste of her, Shion finally shrugged flippantly before she slowly stood up. Based on her reaction, expected as it were, she was certain Akane would think twice before she repeated her current mistake. She had such a straight-forward personality; it was fun to tease her.

"You said you had something that would help me wake up," Akane complained.

In the process of relocating to her desk chair, Shion turned to face her inspector who had regained some of her wits. Purposely emphasizing her feminine charms, her arms crossed beneath the fullness of her breasts. The movement drew Akane's attention to her chest, the girl's eyes fractionally widening in surprise. She couldn't help but stare for a moment before glancing up at her face.

"Shock therapy - works like a charm. You're awake now, aren't you?"  
"... Oh..."  
"You didn't seriously think I would let you use these without payment, did you?"

Akane felt herself grow uncomfortable as Shion motioned to her breasts which seemed to be falling out of her clothes. The size of them was something that one would never miss upon meeting her, but it wasn't something she normally paid any attention to. Now it seemed to be the only thing she noticed, after she had slept all over them. It had registered in her mind that her pillow, which was actually Shion's chest, had felt softer than normal.

"You're welcome to make use of them anytime you want... As long as you don't mind a little give and take," Shion added with a smirk. "I don't think Yayoi would mind sharing too much."  
"What?"  
"Better yet, you could even join us..."

It took some time for the meaning of her words to sink in and Shion derived a delicious amount of pleasure in watching her response. Initially confused, Akane's face gradually became more pale until it was paper white; her eyes bulging to the point that they strained against their sockets, making her look like a corpse insect. She tried to formulate a verbal reply which was ultimately incoherent spluttering sounds.

"I don't think so," Akane finally managed to say.  
"Hm...? But now that I think about it, it's a great idea. We can pick up where we left off."

Suiting actions to words, she proceeded towards Akane with slow, deliberate steps. Despite the calm, purposeful expression on her face as she watched the girl, Shion was aquiver with laughter on the inside; she wasn't sure she could hold it in much longer. Once again, her inspector had taken on that bug-eyed look, trying to shrink back against the end of the couch she was occupying. If she could have melded as one with the furniture, she would have. When finally she had been tormented beyond her breaking point, she let out a soundless shriek. Jumping up from her seat, she dashed out of the lab without looking back.

"Ahaha..."

The door closed behind Akane, just as quiet as her outraged scream had been. Left alone in the peace of her sanctuary, Shion clutched her sides as her laughter echoed endlessly in the room. The expression on her face had been priceless. It was such a shame there was no way to share the entire experience with Yayoi; though she wasn't so sure her lover would share the same enjoyment of it as she did.

"... Oh man, I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard," Shion murmured to herself when the bout of laughter subsided.

Finally clearing her throat, she fixed her wardrobe. With the extra help she had given it, it had malfunctioned during the period of time she had been doubled over with uncontrolled giggles. Presentable once more, she made her way to her desk. She highly doubted she would receive any reprimands for her behaviour. In order for that to happen, Akane would first have to admit her own mistake to her supervisor. Tucking away that precious memory, amusing as it had been, she turned to her work and resumed what she had started like there had been no interruption; there was still a lot of work to complete and the brief break with Akane had done nothing to change that inevitable fact.

* * *

**AN**

haha! Another chapter that can create some feelings of squeamishness if you're not into that type of thing... Oh well. This one was more fun and flirty, with Shion teasing Akane for her lack of professionalism.


End file.
